Druancia
Statistics Name: Druancia Mael’Tynan Race: Night Elf Sex: Female Age: ~9500 Class: Druid Current Home Druancia never stays in overpopulated cities, but if she had to, it will be Darnassus. Age Due to her past, there are no definite records of her age. Though she as no recollection of the three continents forming only one mass, she has found memories of Ysera, the dreamer, creating the link between her dimension and the World Tree, around 9,500 years ago. Description There is something off coming from Druancia, she as the natural balance of the Kaldorei, but when looking closer at her, it is noticeable she misses that superficial grace of theirs. Nothing is staged nor fabricated about her appearance; No markings on her face is a rare enough thing for a female Elf to be noticed, but there is also that "raw" look she is displaying. Yet, there is kind of a savage beauty to her: She is emanating something primal, that only those who lived long enough in the woods to become one with Nature can ever dream to grasp. She never stares, yet when she glanced it's almost like she instantly captures her surroundings and her footing, her body posture adapt naturally to any sound or visual. Personality Druancia does not talk much; she is used to solitude and does not look much for company, Kaldorei or other alike. She is always split between her savage instincts and an immense wisdom brought upon her by the centuries. She is most of time seen roaming into one of her feral forms in which she feels more herself than her Kaldorei shape. She can snap into a blood fury worth of legendary tales as well as devising on Mother Nature ineluctable force over all things. In fact, she needs those two opposite, but complementary faces of herself to stay balanced. She knows the only two real things shaping the world are brute force and knowledge. Goals and motivators Druancia sees herself as a protector of Mother Nature and the Dragons gifts, especially the ethereal world of Ysera known as the “Emerald Dream”. Druancia has no allegiance. The war is but a drop in the oceans to her eyes, a wrinkle on the surface of the lake of life. As long as the slumbering grounds and Nature’s benefits are left intact, this war will be remembered but as a blink of an eye in history. A typical quote Your values will be long gone when I’ll awake from slumber, but mine are forever… History The first thing Druancia remembers is a young teen self being alone in the forest, thousands of creatures stampeding around her. Everything before is but a mist in her mind. Her quest for her past taught her many centuries ago that she was one of the Great Sundering survivors. What of her family? Nobody knows for sure, but they are probably long gone. Druancia might not even be her real name, since she has no memories of her younger years. But the name was echoing vaguely in her head and she made it hers, proudly adding to it later on the name of her mentor. After surviving the stampede and the lava flows, she lived alone for centuries in a vast secluded and half destroyed forest. To survive she had to understand fauna and flora, more than that, she had to be one with Nature itself; Understand and respect its cycles, but also confront its rage and numerous dangers. Since her frail Kaldorei body will not have survived for long, her animal part took over for a long time, and she’s been granted to survive so young in such a hostile post-apocalyptic environment only due to her phenomenal feral instinct. When some seismic activities finally crumbled part of the lava rift secluding the forest from the rest of the world, Druancia was already capable of shifting into a powerful bear or a ravaging panther to defend herself. But discovering those abilities alone, without proper guidance or training left forever a toll in her mind. It’s her mind almost completely lost, and with no comprehension of the World outside her enclave than Mael’Tynan, a powerful druid took her under his care. With him she learnt to gain more control, the powerful art of healing, and had been reintroduced with the civilized world. She stayed at his side until the calling for slumber was to powerful for Mael’Tynan to ignore any longer. Since then she has been wandering the wilderness alone all over the world, increasing her knowledge of all things, protecting Nature, and making sure that the sanctuary of her mentor will not be disturbed, while constantly battling to keep her dark side at bay... Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Druid